The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to sifting apparatus and methods of using sifters. These devices and methods are usable in various industries—oilfield, pharmaceutical, food, medical, and other industries. For example, these sifters can be used to separate solid particles of a first size from solid particles of a second size.
One example of a sifter is a gyratory sifter including a class of devices used to separate sized particles, as well as to separate solids from liquids. Sifters can be used to screen, for example, feed material, fracturing sand, resin coated sand, ceramic proppant, activated carbon, fertilizer, limestone, petroleum coke, roofing granules, salt, sugar, plastic resins, powders, and the like, during industrial sorting and/or manufacturing operations.
Typical gyratory sifter designs have a drive unit that is built into the basket of the unit. Each unit is built to a specific angle for the screen decks relative the foundation upon which it is installed. Because sifters may be in continuous use, repairs and adjustments, or other associated downtimes, need to be minimized as much as possible. In some cases, it is desirable for the operator to change the angle of the basket to optimize the sifting operation. However, such a change in angle often requires a new sifting unit be installed, or hangers are shimmed in a way which may disrupt the balanced dynamics of the sifter.
Thus, there is a need for improved sifters and methods involving the use of sifters, which address the above described problems, and such need met at least in part by the invention described in the following disclosure.